Icebreaker
by TrishaBeakens
Summary: Derek is born so things around the Varmitech mansion change.


"I hope we won't be out here all night." I complained to my beloved, but stupid Zach, who was searching for the dumb house key. We were standing in the freezing cold in front of the mansion door. It was in the middle of January and snow was falling from the heavens lightly. Freezing yes but it _was_ indeed beautiful. Don't forget the freezing part. That's important. _Very_ important.

"I told you woman that I'll find it in a minute. No, that's the garage key, that's the lab key, key to the V-tech building.." He trailed off as he kept searching on the key ring. Ugh..

I honestly don't know why I married this guy. He lost me at the airport on our honeymoon. He left me in Paris for almost five hours before he realized I was gone. The guy dragged me all over the world. Oh boy...I was about to sit in the car if he didn't hurry. I held the small, fuzzy, black, blanket closer to me. I smiled and kissed the top of it. A small hand poked out, reaching for me. It tugged lightly on the hospital bracelet around my wrist. My insides grew warm and fuzzy as I watched the small hand hold on to the bracelet.

"Okay I think _this_ is it." The green eyed 'genius' took the key and unlocked the door.

"Took you long enough." I walked in the warm house holding the small blanket in my arms. I went to the living room and sat on the ebony couch, cooing at the precious baby.

"You can't keep Derek to yourself you know." Zach teased me as he hung up his coat and closed the door.

We just came back from the hospital and brought a tiny new addition to our little family. Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that. My bad... _anyway_, Derek was the tiny bundle in my arms. He yawned and opened his eyes. They were blue. Just like mine. He had Zach's pale complexion and jet black hair. I hugged Derek and kissed his smooth cheek. He looked perfect. Which came from me. _Not_ Zach. Hundred percent Danielle. Except for the skin, hair, and freckles. Wait... nevermind. Still, he had my pretty eyes.

"I love you **so** much." I rubbed my nose against Derek's.

"You just met him." Zach chuckled and sat beside us. No, go sit by yourself.

"Okay that's mean. Stand in the corner." I pointed at a random corner. "You're grounded mister."

"Nah." He carefully took the tiny Derek from me. "Hi little guy."

Derek smiled at the robotics genius. Hey he didn't smile at me.. that's not fair... okay I'm getting a little mad.

"See? He _likes_ me." Zach rubbed his finger on Derek's small hand. "I'll teach you how to build robots and destroy pesky Wild Ratts."

"Coo." Derek held on to Zach's finger.

"Okay he agrees." Zach smirked at me.

"That was just a coo." I took my coat off and threw it at the coat rack. I missed and the rack fell over. Oops.

"It was just a coo when you asked him_ 'who's you favorite' _in the car." Zach continued playing with Derek. He didn't notice that I broke the coat rack. Thank goodness.

"It was a '_momma is my favorite' _kind of coo."

"Oh haha." Zach sarcastically said. "You-"

_*beep*_

Zachbots came out of nowhere and floated over to Zach. That was fast. It usually took them an hour to come check on us.

"No I don't want you to pour concrete over that." Zach replied. I wonder what the bot said to him.

_*beep beep whurrr*_

"No I didn't clone myself. This is Derek."

_*beeeppppp*_

"Now he's my son and don't _you_ get jealous."

The Zacbots floated off into the other parts of the house. Too late...they _were_ jealous. They just had to get used to Derek. I was sure they would like him. I rested my head on Zach's warm shoulder and played with Derek's tiny hand. The sweet baby was slowly falling asleep in Zach's arms.

"We should put the little guy to sleep." Zach smiled at our now sleeping baby.

"I agree." I decided to let Zach do it since I got to hold Derek all night. Yes I'm greedy.

"I love you." Zach kissed the top of my head as he started to stand up.

"I love you more." I replied, kissing him back softly. He usually argued but that would wake Derek up so it'll have to wait another day.

Zach walked up the stairs to where the bedrooms where. He strolled past their bedroom and stopped at a room two doors down. It had small stuffed animals lying on dressers and the floor. Shiny red stars hung from the ceiling. The skinny villain stopped at a crib and gently placed Derek in it. The room was painted in the shades of black, grey, and red. Exactly like the rest of the house.

"I hope you like my decorating." Zach softly said as he walked out and turned off the light. "Good night Derek."

_Maybe Derek would_...

"He won't." I stood at the doorway of Derek's room.

"Ow, there goes what's left of my feelings." Zach said. "You should get some rest too."

"I can't. " I looked at the crib. "He might need me."

"Are you kidding me?We're two rooms away."

"Zachhhhhhhh." I whined.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He headed to their room. "He's fine-"

Zach was interrupted by Derek's crying. I was right.

"I told you." I followed him back to the baby's room.

Zach gently picked up Derek. "What's wrong little buddy?"

"Coo." Derek smiled up at his daddy.

"He said you're stupid and mommy is awesome." I said.

Zach shot me a mean glare. I think my jokes were making him mad. I better stop. Derek was holding onto Zach's black sweater and already fell asleep.

"You better hold him."

"I'm not holding him all night Dani." Zach frowned.

"You betterrrr." I kissed his cheek. "Good night."

"Dani no don't leave me." He begged, still holding Derek.

I left him alone with his look alike. He'll be fine by himself. Maybe...


End file.
